


Love and Salmon Ladders

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Arrow (TV 2012) References, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: Its Ruby's first day off in a long while so she wants to spend it with her true love. The problem she has to find Dorothy first. (Yes this sum doesn't really mesh with first part of the plot but I'm still not good at writing summaries)





	Love and Salmon Ladders

She could feel those soft concerned eyes she loved so dearly watching her as she successfully jumped herself up to the first of the higher spaced rungs of her homemade salmon ladder she'd built into the wall.

"Huh. See I knew I could do it." Dorothy said out loud to no one in particular grinning proudly as she listened to the rhythmic beat of her wooden balance rod hitting its mark on the thick metal nails she'd chosen for her braces reverberating through the chilly stillness of the abandoned cozy little farmhouse she'd hijacked and turned into her personal training house just outside the town.

_Memory from earlier in the week:_

_"Will you stop laughing, please. I really think that I could do that if I just had that ladder thing." Dorothy pouted as the show she was watching went into a commercial break._

_"Trust me you're tone and muscly enough without needing to work out like a maniac like that actor does," Dorothy heard her girlfriend call out from the other room. "and I'm sorry Kansas but even you have to admit how adorable this is." Ruby chuckled from the bathroom doorway her toothbrush still clamped between her lips "I mean you're from the Emerald City and your favorite show centers around a guy called the green arrow." she pointed out while she brushed so her words were harder to understand._

_"He's just the Arrow. I'm from Kansas Ruby." Dorothy corrected looking between the back of the couch and the tv not knowing which show she wanted to see more while her lover crossed to their bedroom to change into dry clothes after ducking back into the bathroom long enough to rinse the toothpaste from her mouth and ditch her bath towel in the hamper._

_"I just live on the outskirts of the Emerald City from time to time when I needed to recharge from running from Zelena and her monkey brute squid." Dorothy sighed but she was unable to hide her grin at the amused look in the wolf's eyes as she wrapped her arms around Dorothy's shoulders from behind over the back of the couch._

_"Yeah, but our first date was finding a way to knock that witch out then ended with us running from said brutes." Ruby reminded her resting their foreheads together when Dorothy turned to look at her._

_"I'd rather not think about Zelena right now." Dorothy hummed her eyes sliding closed while Ruby's warm hands slid down the front of the hero's sleep shirt resting over her quickening heartbeat while Dorothy presses her lips roughly against Red's._

_End of Memory._

Dorothy mentally shook herself letting the memory of why she was in her current state slide out of her mind as she tried not to focus on the tantalizing warmth of her wolf's mouth on hers but on her real task. Making it from the just the third row of her homemade workout ladder to the top of it, Eight rows and nine feet above her head.

But first:

"Can you turn that song up for me?" she panted talking over her shoulder to her watching companion. Her voice was strained in concentration shivering slightly as she felt the small beads of sweat already rolling down her back under the form-fitting sports bra she'd chosen for her task

Dorothy shuddered when the exposed skin of her back brushed against the cold stone of the wall as she rolled herself up over the balance rod for an even harder workout. "Thanks, Toto," she grunted without opening her eyes when the song replayed around her. The muscles in her arms flexing in the effort of keeping the rest of her body from slamming into the stone wall in front of her when she swung down only to try and jump the pull-up bar in her hands up another notch at the same time.

"Dammit to Oz." Dorothy groaned barely able to catch herself between the next level up the ladder so she was hanging awkwardly in a sideways position with one side of the bar on the higher level and the other side still sitting on the one she had been on before.

"Careful Kansas." A gruff voice scolded "They always make it look easy on tv baby."

"Yeah, No kidding," Dorothy grunted hopping the high side of the bar back down to the lower level.

"I'd never pictured you as a Joan Jett and AC/DC fan." Ruby commented leaning down to give Toto an affectionate scratch behind his ear in greeting just as the song Dorothy been listening to ('I love Rock and Roll') faded from the room and the opening notes of 'Highway to Hell' started up.

"The songs are alright but I just like the tempo." Dorothy corrected shyly letting herself drop down to the floor. "Thanks." she smiled taking the water bottle Red held out to her.

Ruby bit back a groan as her eyes lingered on the sweat damped skin of her companion's back when Dorothy leaned down to pause her workout playlist and grabbed her towel to clean herself up.

"So...how'd you find me?" Dorothy huffed curiously letting the towel drape back over her shoulders as she took another much-needed drink from the water bottle. "Wolfie?" she wondered when Ruby just stared at her openly drooling. "Answer me or I'm putting my shirt back on." the Emerald hero threatened inwardly loving when Red's eyes snapped up higher when her arms flexed as Dorothy crossed them over her chest.

"Huh?" Ruby wondered completely perplexed at the comment, dragging her eyes back up to meet Dorothy's amused smirks. "I asked how you found me." her companion repeated really testing the wolf's self-control as she started stretching out her arms for a cool down session.

"Sniffed you out," Red answered without hesitation holding back a groan when Dorothy's hand clamped down on her shoulder using her to steady herself rather than the wall as she pulled her legs up behind her one at a time working out the pins and needles feeling.

"I know I must reak but the one thing place didn't have is a working shower." Dorothy agreed her eyes on the floor. "I'll clean up properly once we get home," she promised just peaking up at the werewolf's expression when Red hadn't said anything other than an agreeing whimper.

"You smell like heaven." Red blurted out as soon as Dorothy's worried eyes found hers.

"You're kidding right?" Dorothy asked her raised eyebrow nearly bringing the werewolf beside her completely to her already weaken knees. Ruby shook her head with a groaned "Fuck No." against Dorothy's skin as the wolf press her nose against the crook of her neck inhaling more of the intoxicating aroma from a better source.

"Seri..." the hero tried again only to find her voice blocked by Ruby's hand.

"Either the next words out of your mouth are directions to the closet bedroom in this place or you're not allowed to talk until we get home." her wolf ordered her tone nothing but pure untamed lust as her hands dropped to hook under Dorothy's legs pulling her up into the wolf's strong arms so she could wrap them tightly around Ruby's waist.

"Top of the ste..." Dorothy started but had to stop when the waitress's teeth scraped against her shoulder pulling the straps of her workout bra down so they slipped catching rather comically around Dorothy's elbows when the hero sat back in the circle of Ruby's arms to look at her properly. "Humm not that I'm complaining Red but whats gotten..." but again the wolf stopped her this time by pushing her roughly against the wall halfway up the stairs to the second level of the house.

"Directions only Kansas," Ruby ordered darkly tossing her own shirt and bra back over her shoulder while she waited for an answer. "Top stairs, door first right." Dorothy mewed in answer once she'd remembered how her voice actually worked after noticing that along with the growing wetness pooling against the leg she's managed to slid between her lover's legs when Ruby's made to set her down on the uneven steps was that the only color left in Ruby's eyes was the rapidly fading outline of golden green against the black.

"Good Kansas." Ruby grinned carrying her the rest of the way up the steps to the room they needed. "How often do you come here?" she questioned cheekily noticing the familiar sheets covering the bed. "That really what you want to know right now Wolfie?" Dorothy hissed as her back hit the mattress. "You have work at the diner I have workouts here," she adds fighting down a groan while Ruby's been trailing playful kisses along the tight cords of her throat while needy hands clawed at the other's pants until both sets were discarded at the end of the bed.

Ruby smiled groaning happily at the prayer like "Mother of Oz." her actions earned when her wandering fingers scraped down Dorothy's sweat-slicked abs until she was completely cradling the wet joint of her true love's hips.

"Just so you know," her wolf commented splitting Dorothy's attention between her words and the actions currently making the Kansas's girl's hips roll, snap and clench all at the same time. "I already knew you could do that ladder thing you didn't need to prove it." Dorothy's garbled reply only made her crafty wolf glow with smug pride "Well I can tell you that I'm happy you wanted to prove that you could to yourself." she grinned "But from now on I get to help out when you want to use it."


End file.
